


Runaway Princes

by Merrymocha



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Parent Wilbur Soot, King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Wilbur Soot, Prince Wilbur Soot, Wilbur is Tommy’s dad, general technoblade, runaway tommy, runaway wilbur, young TommyInnit, young Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrymocha/pseuds/Merrymocha
Summary: Due to Philza’s negligence, Wilbur runs away at 16, taking a baby Tommy Innit with him. ( also a royal AU for some spice )
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 580





	1. Epilogue

My name is William Craft. I’m sixteen, and my pride and joy is my baby brother Tommy. I’m also the prince of The Antarctic Empire, although in a few hours I won’t be… I’m leaving. 

Phil has crossed the line. You see Phil, despite being a respectable king, he isn’t the best dad around. In fact I think he’s one of the many people in the realm who don’t deserve the wonders of fatherhood.

I kind of feel bad about my opinions on Phil. I know he’s trying. I know being a king is a lot of work. I know he doesn’t mean to be neglectful. He is though.

Phil hasn’t paid attention to me since I was six. When I was six, he met Technoblade. A powerful fighter with a love for adventure and chaos. Phil quickly began to favor Techno over me. Even going as far to compare me to him during fights. “Techno would never say the things you say to me!!” “Techno isn’t your fucking son!!”

When Phil adopted Tommy I (for some fucking reason) thought he would change. Pay attention to an infant. After all it’s hard to neglect someone who would die without your attention. 

Phil hired a nanny. He adopted a fucking infant, just to hire a nanny. A fucking nanny that he fired once he realized that I was participating in watching Tommy. 

I, a sixteen year old boy, am raising a baby. I would be okay with that, if I didn’t know that Phil would take the credit. It’d be amazing for publicity. “Our king has a heart!” “Such a great father raising two street rats!” I won’t let Phil take credit for the amazing person Tommy will be. I can’t let Tommy grow up like I did. 

I can’t let him be neglected like I am. So, in exactly 3 hours and 26 minutes, when the clock strikes 3 am, I’m running away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of horse riding so please don’t look too close into that

Okay Wilbur, you got this. The plan is simply. So, so very simple. At 3 am every night, all the guards watch Phil and Techno spar on the training field. They make bets and shit, I don’t know. It seems very unsafe to me, but it is buying me an hour to get far away. 

I’ve been slowly stealing money from Phil all month. Not too much money, but enough to feed me and Tommy for a while before we settle down.

I’ve already put on my common clothing, and a cloak for warmth, AND I prepared my horse before “going to bed” so all I have to do is put on my backpack, grab Tommy from his room, get on the horse and ride. Easy. Super easy. 

I look at the grandfather clock sitting in the corner of my room. The slowly moving clock hand, teasing me. “You’ll chicken out Wilbur, I know you will. Chicken out Wilbur, maybe your dad would pay attention to you if he knew you were considering running. Maybe. Maybe. maybe.”

“No, no, no. I won’t this time. I’ve tried to tell him before. He doesn't listen.” I whisper to myself in a panic. I can’t back out now. I’ve worked so hard. Tommy’s here now. There’s another person on the line. I’ve tried before. I’ve backed out before. I can’t do it again. Not to Tommy.

If I let him grow up here, he’ll be like me. I can’t let him be like me. I want him to be happy. I don’t want him to be begging for attention. I want him to simply get it. I can do that. I can be that for him. Phil being his father would only hurt him. I don’t want Tommy hurt. Not in that way. Not in any way. He doesn’t deserve it.

I didn’t deserve it.

I breathe in slowly, then out. 

Yeah, I got this. I can do it.

When the clock struck 3, I felt a deep anxiety fill the pit in my stomach. 

I slip my backpack on my back, and open the door as quietly as I can. The light from the halls is dim, but still put an ache in my eyes as they were used to the dark of my room.

I walk across the hall, cringing as my shoes click on the floor. Tommy’s room is straight across from mine, which makes this step very easy. I open the door carefully, and step into the nursery.

It’s pretty standard for a nursery. Which is kind of upsetting since we’re rich. Tommy should be spoiled with love and toys! Maybe that’s expecting too much from Phil though. 

I sling the back pack over my shoulder, and open it. I walk to the changing station, grabbing the diapers, wipes, and baby powder. I then make my way to his crib. I grab the toys he’s not holding, then place everything I’ve grabbed carefully in the bag. I need to be careful to leave room for necessities we get on the road. 

I then carefully take the cow plushie Tommy seems to favor from his arms. I can’t afford him crying. I place it in the bag, then zip it up. I then put it on, under my cloak. Can’t have anyone noticing I’m a runaway. 

I take the fluffy blanket Tommy’s laying on, and carefully swaddle him with it. I pick him up, and as his eyes slowly open I begin to hum a lullaby. I hold him close to my chest, and speed walk out of the room. Not bothering to close the doors. 

Walking out the straight up entrance is dangerous, and a risk only an idiot would take. I’m leaving through the horse riding path near the stables. 

My way to the exit was lonesome. Not a single guard in sight. Exactly what I wanted.

Tommy hasn’t made a noise, probably has fallen back asleep.

Outside is cold. Very cold. I’m glad I went with a sweater for my common clothes, otherwise this would be much less pleasant. 

I jog to the stables, careful not to jostle Tommy too much. The stables are always nice. They smell of hay, and shit. How wonderful. 

The stable that held my horse was easy to find, as I had been visiting her just 7 hours earlier. I spot her quickly, and watch as her head perks up at the sound of my footsteps. I stop at the door to her pen, and look up at my living ticket out of here. 

“Hi David.” I whisper at the horse. I had gotten a weird stare from my riding instructor when I first named her, but I stood by my name. Seven year old me was great at naming things! David fits her.

A strained smile forms on my lips at the memory, as I unlatch the door to her stable. Her saddle was already on her from earlier. I can’t believe no one noticed. 

I put one foot in the stirrup, and swing my other leg over her. Effectively getting on the horse, AND waking up Tommy.

As he lets out a shrill scream, and begins to cry my heart sinks to my stomach. I rearrange my hold on him, and free one arm to use the reigns. I pull the reigns twice, and she takes off running. 

I make my way to the path, and see a light from the distance, coming quickly towards the stables. Damn Techno and his super hearing. I focus on where I’m going, steering David off the trail. Too easy to be tracked. 

David weaves us through the trees, and I can only hope that our head start was enough. All I can do is hope

  
  



	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur gets a change of appearance

I’ve been riding for days. I think I’m lost. It’s been okay for a bit, except today Tommy ate the last of his food. Which means I have to find my way to the city. 

I pull David to a halt when I find a clearing with bushes acting as walls. The perfect place to rest for a bit. I stand, and swing a leg off of David, landing one foot on the dirt floor. I pull my other from the stirrup. 

I pull the hood of the cloak off my head, smiling as the morning breeze ruffles my hair. Speaking of my hair. I readjust Tommy in my arms, and pull one strap off my arm. I then sit criss cross applesauce on the floor.

I hear a thump, and look to find David laying down beside me. Good, he needs some rest. I unswaddle Tommy, and fold the blanket to cushion him on the floor. I then pull back one of the folds, and place him inside. I stare at him for a moment, making sure he’s comfortable. When he simply continues sleeping, I move my attention to my backpack. 

I unzip it, and rummage around for a second. Then I feel my fingers touch cold metal. I grab it, and pull out fabric scissors from my bag. My hair is long. Noticeable. Recognizable. 

I grab a handful of my hair, and raise the scissors to it. I bite my lip, prematurely mourning the loss of the locks I begged the hairdresser so long to keep. I take a deep breath in, and SNIP

I continue, grabbing random parts of my hair and

SNIP SNIP

SNIP

SNIP SNIP SNIP

SNIP

I watched my hair fall to the floor. I knew What was going to happen when I packed the scissors, but I still had the audacity to be kind of sad about my hair.

I run my hand through my hair. It’s times like these that I can be thankful to have curly hair. It will cover up the choppiness of the cut. I rummage through the bag again, and my hands touch a warm fabric. I grab it, and the garment beside it, and pull them out. 

A beanie and a trenchcoat. I take off the cloak, and fold it neatly, before placing it in my bag. For all I know, Techno saw the cloak, so I can’t wear it for a while. 

After the clothes are on, I look at the metal on David’s saddle. I don’t look like me. Brilliant. My face is still somewhat recognizable, but I don’t know what I would do about that. I run a hand across my forehead, and turn my eyes to where Tommy’s sleeping.

This whole running away thing is a lot more stressful when you’re famous. 

I think I’m gonna head north, the width of the forest is not as impressive as the length. It’d be easier to get out that way.

I nod to myself at the idea. I tap David a few times on the back, he looks up at me tiredly. He then slowly stands back up. If he were a human, I swear he’d sigh. One of those long exasperated ones that the comedic relief in a horror would do. Y’know the ones. The guys who you were so certain were gonna die because of how absolutely stupid they were. 

I’m getting off track. I’d like to read a book. I’d like my biggest worry to be that stupid character living. Soon. It will be soon.

I re-swaddle Tommy, and the boy lets out a soft yawn. His eyes open slowly, and he looks at me curiously. I grin at him, “Tommy, we’re going into town to get some food!” The baby grins at the mention of food, and wiggles in the blanket excitedly. “I know bud, I’m excited too.” I say, smiling at him fondly. I pick up the swaddled baby, and stand. I scratch David’s head lovingly, before stepping back to get on the horse. One foot in the stirrup, then push off the ground with the other. 

Tommy giggles at the feeling of the jump. A much better reaction than the one 5 days ago.

I look down at my little brother, “Why wasn’t it fun the first time, huh?” His giggles form into a laugh at my fake annoyance. Stupid baby. I grin despite myself. A happy Tommy is a happy Wilbur, not that I’d ever admit it. 

I steer David towards the north, then pull the reigns twice. 

Annnd we’re off.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur don’t assume no pronouns  
> Also   
> MIIINX

It took two days to get out of the forest. Tommy’s crying. Has been for a while. I cried a bit. I don’t know why I waited until we were out of food to try and leave the forest. It was stupid. Childish. To think that the moment we ran out, an exit would be right there.

Maybe this whole running away thing was stupid. A childish act for attention. I’m too far gone to go back. It’s impossible to back out now. The security would go up. It’d be harder to run. 

I’m in a valley now. The trees far behind me. I can see a road a block away. I’m going to follow it. The road probably leads somewhere. 

Tommy’s miserable, and I don’t know what to do. He’s hungry. I’m hungry. David’s hungry. This is so much harder than I thought it would be.

David makes it to the road, and we begin to ride down it. If I squint, I can see a town. I got this. I can make it to the town, and buy some food. 

I sing to Tommy as he cries, desperately trying to call him down. “What to do with a drunken sailor, what to do with a drunken sailor-“ I feel a bit stupid singing a sea shantie to calm down a baby, but it’s his favorite song. I’d like to blame that on Captain Puffy. She’s a sailor that escorts important people across the ocean. She also surrounds herself with pirates, but for the reputation of those she escorts cannot call herself a pirate.

Phil has gone on a few adventures with her before, and she’s escorted him to the Hardcore Isles many times. That’s his favorite place to vacation. Although from what I’ve read in history books, it’s extremely dangerous. He loves Puffy, so whenever she escorts someone to have a meeting with him, she gets to stay at the castle. 

Puffy loves kids, and when she was over two months ago she helped me watch Tommy. She had this sad look in her eyes when she realized that I was watching Tommy. I felt pretty bad for making her sad for a second, but then it turned to anger at Phil.

She sang a lot to Tommy and Me. That’s all I was trying to say… Tommy always had his happy squeal whenever she began to sing drunken sailor. It’s an easy guess that he loves it.

The singing calms his cries slightly, just quiet enough that he can hear me. Smart bitch. 

A gate comes into vision. It’s the entrance to the town. It has a small room attached to it, which someone is sitting in. The gate is also closed. God, I was really hoping this wasn’t a high security town. 

I pull David to a stop, when I get to the gate. I look at the person who’s booth heightens them to be near taller than I am on a horse. They have long purple hair, and seem to really like brown leather as it’s all over their outfit. They sigh dramatically after a moment of us staring at each other. 

“Oi, first and last name, gender, age, babies age, name, gender, and then two golden ingots for entry. Oh! And you’ve gotta let me take a picture of you.” They have a strong Irish accent, I notice. 

The guidelines to enter might be an issue for me, but Tommy- “WAAAAA!” Tommy getting food matters more.

“Shhh, sh, shh” I rock him in my arms, trying to calm his cries. “My name is George Soot, I’m 19, a guy, and this is-“ fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck “Theseus, 2 months old, also a bloke.” All a fucking lie, god we’re fucked. God damnit. 

I reach my hand into the pocket of the trench coat, and feel 3 random ingots that were lost in the pockets of the coat. I pull out two of the ingots and place them on the thick counter-like wall that was in front of the Irish person. 

They nod at me, grabbing the ingots and placing them in some type of compartment I can’t see. They then pull out a camera. It’s brown, and guessing by the wires I can see, mechanical. Really fits their aesthetic. 

“Smile.” They say unenthusiastically. 

“WaaAAAA!!!” I wince at his sobs, and give them a strained smile. CLICK! a flash comes from the camera, as the picture is taken and the person curses under their breath. “Thought I turned that off.”

They sigh, and flip a switch I can’t see. The gate opens, and I give them a small smile. The moment David takes one step towards the gate the person's eyes go wide, and they straighten up.

“OH SHIT! FUCK! UGHH! WAIT A SECOND!” I halt David, and look at them curiously. They bend out of sight, and bounce back up with a page in hand. “I am legally obligated to give anyone that enters the town one of these. There’s a recycling bin down the first corner you see towards the right.” And they shove the paper in my hands. “Now you can go.” I nod awkwardly at them, and enter the town. 

I look down at the paper they handed me, and o h

Missing!!

William and Thomas Craft

If seen, keep track of them and report to the royal guard 

If you see anyone on a brown horse with a perfect white heart over the right eye, question them They are possible kidnappers

[a picture of Tommy and Wilbur grinning widely. Wilbur sitting on Phil’s throne, and Tommy on Wil’s lap.]

“Well fuck.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David <3

While the risk of leaving David out in a public stable is large, the bed in “ _ Brokemen’s Inn”  _ is comfortable. I would be enjoying my first sleep in ages in the bed right now if it weren’t for the issue at hand. 

David.

After I had discarded the paper earlier today, I began to notice missing poster after missing poster. They all had different pictures, and warnings. A big arrow pointing to a picture of David. A sketch of what was described as “a trusted witness’ description of the culprit” 

The culprit being me. My own alleged kidnapper. I forgot to write a note. Well, I didn’t forget per say… I didn’t think of it. Which was so fucking stupid of me, but- topic at hand- David. Her pictures are posted everywhere, and “my kidnapper” has her. I have her.

I now don’t know what to fucking do with her. God, why did I choose the horse I have an emotional attachment to. It would be so much easier to ditch a horse I didn’t care about! Then comes the issue of the entry person seeing me on her, and taking a fucking picture of me on her. 

God I can’t just sell her o h. That’s- y’know a good kidnapper would sell the horse right? Maybe, just maybe I bought the horse yesterday. Some random person wearing a cloak sold her cheap. Maybe instead of David I named her Rosie. That’s- no. I would get taken to the king for questioning as I would have to claim to have had contact with this kidnapper, then Techno would recognise me, THEN BOOM chance of a life where I can surround myself with people who care about me SHOT! GONE!

“UGH!” I flop on the bed, from my previous state of pacing back and forth. Upon realizing the loudness of my frustration, I glance worriedly at the crib the Inn’s owner, Sally, has provided me. Tommy’s still sleeping. Good. Okay.

I’ll have to sell David. God I don’t want to, but I have to. She’s too much of a risk. I can’t take risks right now. I left behind a castle for homelessness, I can leave a horse. Memories are memories and they stay there. Well not always, but they can. I’ll make sure to remember David. She’s helped me through a lot…

It’d probably be too much of a risk to sell her. That’s someone actively inspecting her. They’ll notice, it’s hard not to. I’ll just leave her. Someone will just take her after a bit. Hopefully they’ll love her lots. I’ll just skip town immediately. Tomorrow, I’ll leave first thing..

———————————

I don’t sleep. I know I’ll sleep straight through the afternoon, then I’ll have been here long enough for people to start recognizing David, and then me. People aren’t stupid. I was damn lucky I wasn’t immediately caught yesterday. 

At the crack of dawn I sit up from the bed. I stand and stretch hearing worrying pops. I then pull my backpack on, and look down at the baby resting in the crib. My sore arms scream at me to never hold a baby again, but I ignore them scooping Tommy into my arms. I grab the key to the room, and exit through the door. I tiptoe down the stairs, and hit the ground floor quite easily, then I FUCKING walk straight into a redheaded Inn owner. 

I stumble back staring up at the exceptionally pretty shapeshifter I had met just yesterday . She looks down at me knowingly. “Are you William?” I continue to stare at her. She laughs lightly into her hand, and leans down to my height. “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. I expect you have a good reason for running away, but you don’t exactly look too different from how you usually look…” I sigh and look down at Tommy. The boy sleeping soundly through this whole ordeal. I should’ve expected to be recognized s’not like I’m a master of disguise.

“…Are you suggesting I do something about that?” I ask hesitantly, the plan I had formulated last night itching at the edge of my mind. I need to leave or it will get too late, and I’ll miss my chance to go unnoticed. I hear another laugh and look back up at the woman. She’s grinning down at me. 

“Well, I am a master of those arts you could say.. here William, I can tell you want to leave so I won’t keep you long,”

She swipes a piece of hair out from infront of her eyes and sighs. 

“Change aesthetics, just because you’re dressing less formal doesn’t mean your clothes don’t scream wealth. Maybe work on a persona, get good at lying. You won’t get very far with going silent every time someone questions you forwardly. Pick up a hobby, make yourself as different from William as possible. Get a name and stick with it. Ditch that lack of personality thing you're going for, just be a human. That’s the most unrecognizable thing a person can do.”

Her serious face breaks into a grin.

“Now you run along, when it’s safe for you I expect a visit. I wanna make sure you live, ‘kay?” She nods towards the door.

I nod gratefully at her, taking her advice to heart. Taking on an entire new identity… seems a bit obvious now that I think about it. 

“Okay… okay I will. Thank you Sally, I’ll see you again one day.”

Thirty minutes later I’m standing in front of the fence surrounding the town. It’s not too tall… I could climb it without being noticed. Hmm that’s gonna be hard with Tommy. The baby, now awake and babbling nonsense at me. “Tommy, I think I’ve got a plan for this whole thing. We’re gonna be just fine.” I say smiling at him. 

I put one hand in the metal barring of the fence, and began to use my feet to climb the fence one handed. The task reigning harder than inticapatined but doable.

When my feet touch the forest floor of the other side of the fence I look back at the town in the direction of the inn. The real-ness of the situation hit me just then. “Goodbye David…” I whisper. An ache forming in my chest. “Hubbub bah!” I grin through the tears welling in my eyes. “I’m okay Tommy, don’t worry.” 

Hitting the road once again doesn’t feel as exciting as I thought it’d be.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
